Lost in the darkness
by suzu enma
Summary: Light meets a little girl who is blind. he has no idea that he would soon have to make a choice between what is right and what is wrong.


**I do not own death note but I do own Yuzuki.**

**_the bold words are Kira's._ **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a rainy day, Light was walking home from school when he bumped into a small girl with black hair. The girl fell backwards and landed on the ground. "I am sorry" said Light as he stuck out his hand out to help her up. The girl just sat there and looked up at him with pale blue eyes. Light notice that her eyes were too pale. She's blind thought Light. "It's okay" said the girl softly. Light smiled and took her hand and puller her up. Light lead her to a café not too far away. "What's your name" asked Light as they walked into the café. "My name is Yuzuki" said Yuzuki in a soft voice. Light could tell by her appearance that she was young. She must be ten years old thought Light. Yuzuki just stood there listening to all the noise. She was trying to tell where she was. "Who are you" asked Yuzuki. "Oh, my name is Light" said Light as he stared at her. Yuzuki slightly smiled. Light let go of her hand and said "you should be fine here, I have to go". Yuzuki nodded as he walked away. Light had no idea that he would see her again.

The next day Light was hanging out with Ryuzaki and saw Yuzuki over by the park. He notices that she was looking around with a worried loon on her face. Yuzuki was looking for a toy store that she knew was around here but she couldn't figure out which way it was. Light didn't know what to do, he was confused by his emotions. Ryuzaki looked over and saw Yuzuki and then looked at Light. He had a feeling that Light knew the girl. He started to walk towards the girl. Light stared at Ryuzaki with wide eyes but followed him. Yuzuki sensed someone coming towards her and turned to face them. Ryuzaki stopped in his tracks and stared wide eyed. Light laughed and said "Hi Yuzuki". Yuzuki smiled and said "Hi Light". Ryuzaki turned his head and looked at Light and saw a small light in his eyes. Does this girl mean something to him thought Ryuzaki. Yuzuki stared straight ahead unseeing. "How do you two know each other" ask Ryuzaki as he looked at Light. Light looked at Ryuzaki and thought of what he was going to say.

Light's dad was going through some papers and found a story on a girl name Yuzuki Sasaki. He read the paper.

"It was a storm night and a family of three where driving home when it crashed into a tree. No one knows what had caused the accident but the only survivor was a little girl name Yuzuki Sasaki. Since the accident she had lost her sight, the doctors don't know if she was blind before or after the accident but they do know that she is mentally and physically fine. The police are still looking into the matter"

Light's dad wondered if Kira had anything to do with this but he really didn't know. He put the paper in one of his folders and left his office to head home but before he got out of his office his name was called from down the hall. He turned and looked, he saw one of his friends running up to him. He waited for him to get there.

Light smiled and said "we meet when I bumped into her is all". Yuzuki nodded her head in agreement with what Light had said. Ryuzaki believed light but he still wondered what kind of relationship they had. **I can't believe him** thought Light as he stared at Ryuzaki. He knew he was trying to find out more about him and Yuzuki. He knew he had to be careful. He didn't want him to use anything against him. Yuzuki began to tell Light that she couldn't find a toy store she wanted to go to. Light told her that he would help her find it. So they turned and left Ryuzaki standing there. I will find out Light thought Ryuzaki as he watched them go.

His friend finally stood in front of him and began to tell him about what he had just found. Light's dad eyes went wide. What, really said Light's dad in a surprise voice. His friend nodded. "Yes" he said. He had found out some more information on Yuzuki Sasaki. Light's dad went back into his office and began to think about the new development. I can't believe that her father was killer once in his life he thought. He also wondered if Yuzuki had seen anything that would out her in danger. He hoped not. Once he was finished with his thinking he left and headed home. He had no idea that Light had meet her or that he had began to like her.

After Light had took Yuzuki to the toy store he began to walk home. He had no idea that he was starting to have feelings for her and that he would soon be in a big mess, he was Kira after all. He made it home after his father got there. They began to eat dinner and talked about there day. His father had put his folder on a table in the living room. Later that night Light went downstairs to watch some TV since he couldn't sleep, he found his father's folder and opened it. The first thing he read was paper with a heading that read, "A three member family had a car wreck". What thought Light as he began to read. His eyes went wide when he came across Yuzuki's name. No…. thought Light. Tears began to fall with him noticing them. Kira had something to do with the wreck that night. He didn't know that he would cause Yuzuki to lose both of her parents. He began to have a conflict with his self.

**Why are upset he dissevered it**

Yes I know but… Yuzuki, she's just a kid

**So what she probably would have thank you if she knew**

But…

Light closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands, he didn't know what he was feeling. He soon fell asleep on the couch with the folder still open. The next morning his dad found him on the couch with the folder and he looked shocked. He didn't know what Light was doing with it but he hoped that his son hadn't found anything he should know. Light woke up and saw his father staring at him. Light got up and told his father that he had to get ready for school and went to his room. Once he was in his room he went to his bed and stared at the wall with distance look in his eyes. **Yuzuki **thought Light.


End file.
